new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack
Zack & Tetris hail from Tetris: The Animated Series, a nonexistent show with only a theme song inspired by Get Your Blocks Off from quarterly comic magazine The Devestator. They appear in the Satisfaction Era of Lawl Nova. Entrance Magic Bricks That Started to Fall Zack falls to the battlefield with a Tetris. Playstyle Origin Tetris itself is all about strategically placing blocks to form perfect rows and clear lines, and it's easy for anyone to use. Here, Zack is a character with Stage Control thanks to placing Blocks and creating walls with his neutral and up specials respectively. He also has to manage his resources with knowing which Block to have and which to use the box on. His downsides stem from his low speed, lackluster Tetris-less attacks, and poor weight. He'll also be useless if he's placed all the blocks already. Tetris The Tetris follow you around like the Pikmin and are needed in smash attacks as well as Specials. Of course they can be killed easily by opponents and swapped out with another Tetris. Special Attacks Neutral B - Tetris Drop The Tetris is set down in front of Zack and another appears. This is useful for trolling midair opponents. You can use your up taunt to swap the magic bricks. Opponents can still kill them when placed. Placing one Tetris over another makes it disappear. Move Origin The objective of Tetris (which the show is inspired from) is to manipulate the Tetrominos, by moving each one sideways and/or rotating by quarter-turns, so that they form a solid horizontal line without gaps. When such a line is formed, it disappears and any blocks above it fall down to fill the space. Though, in Lawl. Instead of forming a line, the previous Tetris that was placed will disappear if it was placed one over another. It's also inspired by a part where a few Tetrominos were seen falling down. While Tetris: The Animated Series ''features the Tetrominos turned into living characters, the normal versions of the Tetrominos can be seen during the instrumental breaks of the song. Side B - Frisby Zack tosses a frisbee and the Tetris chases after it. Hitting the opponent with your frisbee makes the Tetris run towards them. Press B to make them chase it early. But be careful using this move since it can easily kill them. Move Origin During the part of the lyrics that says "They're chilling with Zack, their new best friend, but that's not the way the story ends", we see Lance chasing after a frisbee in Zack's backyard, before it falls on its face and then into the floor. Up B - Rebuild the Wall The Tetris' form a wall and raise their best friend up. The wall acts like any other wall, meaning it cannot be phased through. The height of the wall depends on how many blocks have not been placed. Opponents are able to tear down the wall. Move Origin The move's name is inspired by the part of the lyrics that says "Czar Time Limit wants his magic blocks back to rebuild the wall / Now they're under attack", though the move itself is more based on the mechanic of stacking blocks in ''Tetris. Down B - The Cardboard Box Dilemma The Tetris is put into a cardboard box. Now specials and smash attacks with it are stronger and the box must be eliminated before the Tetris can be eliminated. Only one box at a time, though. Using another just has Zack toss a smaller box at opponents. Move Origin At the end of the "show's" intro, there's a part showing off some of the hypothetical episodes it was going to have, all called "The X Dillema" and featuring the main characters having to stack things to form large piles. One of them, "The Cardboard Box Dillema", shows Sam inside a cardboard box while Zack facepalms. Final Smash - Czar Time Limit Zack and Tetris leave the stage and Czar Time Limit shows up standing over a blue wall. He sends an army of four Time-Keepers go on the attack and throw themselves at opponents, blowing up upon contact with opponents or the ground. After that, Zack and Tetris are back in the match. Move Origin During the part of the lyrics that says "In a frozen land, there was an evil czar, his name was Time Limit and he took it too far", we can see Czar Time Limit on top of his wall, sending a group of Time-Keepers away like an army. KO Sounds N/A Taunts Up: *swaps out Tetris* (the order is Tom, Lance, Sam, and Steph, Reversula S-Block, and Schemin' Lex) Sd: *grills some burgers* Dn: *facepalms* Victory Options 1. *runs in and jumps, frozen in the air with all the Tetris* 2. *looks at the camera with his arms crossed* 3. (if you win with the FS) Czar Time Limit: *points at the screen* Lose Pose: *Facepalms the same way as his Down Taunt* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - Raises a plate of pancake upwards. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - His Tetris rams-forward. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - Dodges some lasers which goes in all directions. * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Time-Keeper: It only moves by jumping and shoots miniature variants of itself as projectiles. The Tetris remains where it was. Art "Perfect Play": A screenshot of a Tetris match. Bob Ross Painting Zack & Sextris Tetris Trivia *The moveset is a throwback to the early years of Lawl Nova from the aesthetics to the Bandicam watermark to the low-quality sprites to Brawl's Battlefield and Final Destination being the only two stages used. This is mainly because Zack & Tetris were previously replaced (alongside Dark Helmet, AoSTH Sonic, Weegee, and Ophelia Chill) with Dipper Pines, John Di Micco, Samuel L. Jackson, and Vince Offer. **He is the only character so far that was previously removed who later came back to the roster 5 years after his removal. ***The reason for his removal was because Skapokon couldn't find any Taunts or Victory Poses for him in that time but this has probably changed. *The moveset came bundled with a document detailing some beta elements of the characters of Lawl Nova, some of them being shown on Zack & Tetris' moveset. *Despite being mute, Zack's KO Sounds were not skipped just to show some of Reddy the Wizard and Hat Kid's Melee attacks. Category:Playable Character Category:Cults Category:Lawl Nova Category:Tetris Category:Male Category:Hero Category:American Category:Stage Control Category:Resourcer Category:Light Category:2010’s Category:10's Category:Human Category:YouTube Category:April Fool's 2019 Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Kids